


Lucky Me - Yandere Kageyama x Hinata

by https_crying



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Multi, Yandere, Yandere Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_crying/pseuds/https_crying
Summary: ❗This story was inspired by @ _nerdyartist_ 's Tiktok on..Tiktok...Tobio Kageyama and Shoyo Hinata had a...special relationship. One minute they'd be playing well together on the court, the next minute they'd be fighting. I guess you could call it a "Love-Hate" relationship. Though, that didn't stop Hinata from catching feelings for the raven-haired male. Hinata planned to tell Kageyama these feelings he had bottled up, but...there's just one problem. Does Kageyama even like guys? He's always around girls, besides Kiyoko and Yachi, and he seems attracted to them. Hinata just couldn't bear the thought of rejection. So, when he saw Kageyama and his "girlfriend" together...he let his confession, in the form of a letter, fall out of his hand and onto the floor, much like his dreams of Kageyama liking him back. A letter on the ground, sealed with love and affection, being trampled by many Karasuno student's feet before the hall cleared. A letter, sealed with a red heart sticker, addressed to Tobio Kageyama. A letter being picked up by a pale hand, being torn open and read, ash colored eyes scanning through the lines so messily written, but so desperately wanting to be reciprocated. Laughter rang through the halls.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter One- Distracted

The sound of volleyballs repeatedly hitting the court floor echoed among the gym. The Karasuno High boys volleyball team was practicing, it had been maybe an hour or two since the school day ended. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were chatting and serving back and forth to each other. Nothing unusual there. Tanaka was helping Nishinoya and Asahi with something. Nope, nothing strange there, either. Daichi and Sugawara were discussing the next game against Nekoma. That's not worrying either. The others were either practicing their serves or blocking. If all of that was normal...then what wasn't. Perhaps it was Hinata's lack of attention today. Yeah...that was it. Usually he was very quick, his reflexes being better than most, but today, he was messing up a lot more. 

"Hey, Hinata Boke, what's wrong with you?" Kageyama asked, more like yelled, Hinata.

"H-huh? Oh! Sorry, Kageyama. I'm just....really...distracted is all," Hinata answered, a pale peach color appearing over his cheeks and nose. 

"Tch...whatever," Kageyama responded, tossing the ball to Hinata," just focus, idiot!" 

Hinata nodded quickly and served the ball to Kageyama who received it nicely. 

\--

Practice ended about an hour and 45 minutes later. Coach Ukai and Daichi rolled up the nets and put them away. Suga put the balls away in the storage closet and grabbed his bag.

"Hey, Hinata! Were you okay today? You didn't seem as alert as normal," Suga questioned Hinata. 

Said ginger turned towards the 3rd year male. "Oh..uh..yeah, I was just lost in thought I guess...heh," he stuttered out, smiling nervously. 

"Hm..well..alright. Just let me know if you need anything," the grey haired male said with a smile. 

Sugawara walked off with Daichi and Asahi. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had walked off as well. Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Nishinoya decided to walk together. Ennoshita had told them to go ahead and leave. Him, Narita, and Kinoshita were staying behind to talk with Coach Ukai.

As Hinata walked with the other three, he couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Kageyama.

How does he not see what he's doing to me...

Hinata sighed and looked up at the orange and blue sky. He had to tell Kageyama how he felt. He couldn't keep these feelings bottled up like this. It was chewing him up like he was a dog toy. He looked back over at Kageyama, who was swiping his thumb across his phone screen, and smiled. He ran a hand through his bright orange hair and watched the grey eyed boy. Kageyama's lips curled into a small smile and Hinata's brows furrowed together. He was about to ask what Kageyama was doing, but he realized his house was up ahead. Hinata sighed and kept walking silently. Once he made it to his doorstep,he waved to the other three.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" He exclaimed, receiving mixed responses from the three. 

Hinata smiled and walked into his house, placing his shoes beside the door, and greeted his mother who was making him some cookies. He jumped excitedly while his mom pulled the tray of cookies out of the oven. 

"Gimme! Gimme!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down. 

His mother laughed and shook her head, "Shoyo, they're still hot. Just be patient." 

Hinata started to whine before his younger sister, Natsu,ran down the stairs and hugged him.

"Shoyo!" She screamed happily. 

Hinata smiled and ruffled her hair, "Hey, Natsu." 

Natsu climbed onto one of the chairs in the kitchen."Shoyo!Guess what happened today! We were at recess and there was a puppy and-" 

"Natsu," Mrs. Hinata cut her daughter off, "how about you let Shoyo go do his homework, then you can tell him all about your day while you two eat cookies?" 

Natsu pouted a bit but nodded nonetheless. "Fiiiiineee," she whined, dragging herself to the living room to watch the television. 

Hinata grabbed his bags and walked to his room. He threw his bags down on the floor beside his desk. He sat down at his desk and started on his homework. 

One Hour Later

Hinata sighed and sat his pencil down. He placed his finished work in his folder and back in his bag. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. His only thoughts were about one person. He had to tell him. It's now or never. If he didn't do it now, he'd chicken out every other time. He thought for a moment before grabbing a piece of lined paper and a red pen. He wrote his confession, his hand writing very messy, and folded it in half and put in an envelope. He went to Natsu's room and got one of her packs of stickers. He plucked a red heart off the sticker sheet and sealed the envelope with it and went back to his room. He stared at the envelope in his hands and took a deep breath. He placed it on his desk and ran his fingers through his hair once again. He changed into some pajamas right when Natsu yelled for him to come downstairs. Hinata took one last look at the envelope and turned around, running downstairs to join his sister and mother.


	2. Chapter Two - Nerves

Beep….Beep….Be-

HInata’s hand slammed down on the alarm clock before moving up to rub the tiredness out of his eyes. He sat up and stretched, the familiar popping sensation spreading across his back and shoulders. He tossed the bed covers off of him and stood up and walked over to is closet to grabbed his school uniform. He put the all black clothing on along with his shoes and opened his door. He made his way to the bathroom where Natsu was brushing her teeth. 

“Good morning, Natsu,” Hinata smiled down at his sister. 

Natsu looked up, her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, and her eyes lit up, “Hem Shuyo-” 

“Natsu, don’t talk with your toothbrush in your mouth,” Hinata laughed at his sister’s jumbled words. He picked up his own toothbrush and began to brush his teeth as well. Once they had both finished, their mother walked to the doorway.   
“Oh, good morning, Shoyo,” she said happily. She grabbed the hairbrush and beckoned Natsu over. She began to brush through her daughter’s ginger hair, tying it into two pigtails. 

Hinata smiled and finished fixing his hair in the mirror. He walked past the two and went back to his room to grab his bags. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and settled his volleyball bag on the curve of his right where it bends. He smoothed down his uniform shirt while looking around, making sure he didn’t forget anything. His hazel eyes soon landed on a certain envelope laying on his desk. Suddenly, all his nervousness flooded back into his body. 

Right….I forgot…

He slowly walked over and picked the envelope up. He stared at the red heart sticker for a few moments before sighing. He placed the note in his backpack and shakily zipped it back up. 

“Shoyo! It’s time to leave,” his mother called from downstairs. 

Hinata jumped a bit and called back to her. He took a deep breath and finally walked downstairs. He walked up beside Natsu and smiled at the two. 

“Have a good day, Natsu. You two, mom,” he said. 

He waved to them as he walked down the road heading to Karasuno High. He tugged his backpack over his shoulder more as he walked. Soon enough, he made it to the school building. He was a little late getting there, so he didn’t have time to stop by the gym. He walked to his first class just to wait. Yachi was the first one he noticed, so he started a conversation with her. They talked for a few minutes before a certain raven haired male walked in. Kageyama stopped to stand beside Hinata, who suddenly froze and started stuttering and stumbling over his words.   
Yachi noticed and frowned, “Hinata-kun? Are you alright?” 

Hinata rushed through his words, “YeahI’mfinecouldn’tbebetter!” 

Kageyama ‘tch’d’ and muttered “Boke” under his breath before walking to his desk. Hinata watched him walk to his desk before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Yachi blinked then shrugged, walking to her own seat. Hinata finally made his way to his seat when the teacher began class. 

7 Hours Later

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, but Hinata's Nerves didn't calm one bit. He had planned to give Kageyama the letter before volleyball practice. They always walked to the gym together anyway. Hinata’s palms were sweaty and he was a lot more jumpy than usual. Hinata walked out of his last class of the day. He started to walk towards the place he and Kageyama met up. In his hands was the love letter, tightly gripped between his fingers, the paper wrinkling slightly. He kept taking deep breaths and telling himself it would be fine. 

The sound of his shoes hitting the floor echoed through the nearly empty halls. He stood on his tippy-toes to find Kageyama better. Finally, he spotted the familiar black hair. He grinned and weaved through the small crowd of students, He reached Kageyamaand looked up towards him. 

“Kageya-” 

Hinata’s grin immediately fell. 

Kageyama was walking with a girl. Hinata had never seen her around before. She had long brown hair and sky blue eyes. They were chatting and laughing together, Kageyama playfully shoving the girl every now and then. He looked so..happy with her. Genuinely happy. 

Hinata felt his heart shatter.   
Tears pricked in his hazel eyes. 

His grip on the letter loosened and it fell from his grasp. It fell to the floor and layed there. The hall had cleared already, but the two had not noticed Hinata yet. 

Hinata forced himself to look away from the pair. He turned quickly on his heel and ran down the empty hall and out the door. He didn’t go to volleyball practice that day. 

Little did Hinata know, a certain someone picked up his letter. The pales hands held the envelope and turned it over, noticing who it was addressed to. 

Tobio Kageyama

“Hey, Tobio? I’ve gotta get to my mom’s shop. I’ll see you tomorrow,” the blue eyed girl said before leaving. 

Kaheyama watched her walk down the hall before she disappeared. He redirected his attention to the envelope. It was addressed to him, so he could open it right? He shrugged and opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. He unfolded it and scanned over the messy handwriting, 

Dear Kageyama,   
We’ve known each other for a while now and...I guess it’s now or never. I love you, Kageyama. I have for a while. I know this might be unexpected, but...it’s true. I hope you feel the same and if you don’t...I understand. I hope this doesn’t change anything between us.   
Love, Shoyo Hinata ♡

….

“heh...ha..haha...hahaha...HAHAHAHA!” 

Laughter rang through the hallway. 

“HAHAH, who knew Hinata felt this way!?” Kageyama exclaimed, very crazily, “heheh, ohh….lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHH—


	3. Chapter Three - Different

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Nishinoya asked the rest of the team. Said team turned to look at the libero. They all blinked and dropped their hands down from the positions they were in. 

"I was going to ask, but I thought he might've gone home early or been sick," Sugawara responded. 

Just then, the doors to the gym swung open. The other team members looked towards the door, expecting to see Hinata and possibly Kageyama with him, but only Kageyama walked in. He looked a little off. He was smiling, which kinda terrified the others, and he was looking around frantically. 

"Where is Hinata?" He asked quickly, his charcoal eyes scanning the court. 

"Uhm... Kageyama? Are you alright?" Suga asked the setter. 

"Where. Is. Hinata?" Kageyama sneered at the other male. "If you don't tell me now, I'll make you." 

Sugawara looked back at the others who all had wide eyes and shocked expressions. "He..he didn't show up. We thought he might've been with you," Nishinoya spoke up. 

Clenching his hands into fists, Kageyama smiled eerily. "Well...that's just...great," he started, "if you'll excuse me...I have to go." 

"Wait, Kageyama! What's up with you?" Yamaguchi asked as well. 

Kageyama glanced over his shoulder, a strange aura surrounding him. "I'm perfectly fine." He said calmly before turning back on his heel and storming back out the doors. 

"What….what is wrong with him? Why's he so worried about Hinata?" Nishinoya questioned the team. 

The team shook their heads and some shrugged. They all looked a little worried, but they ignored it for the time being. Maybe Kageyama was just mad at Hinata like always. 

\--  
Hinata ran all the way back to his house. His mom and Natsu weren't there at the time; they were visiting their grandmother and Hinata wasn't able to come. 

He swung the door open and ran up to his room. He threw his bag down, kicked his shoes off, and flopped onto his bed. He buried his head into his pillow and sniffled a bit. He wiped some tears away and hugged a plush close to himself. It was the Raven plush Kageyama had given him last Christmas. He stared at it before throwing it across the room at the door. Right when the plush hit the floor, Hinata heard the front door open. He froze and stared at his door. His mom and Natsu weren't supposed to be back until the next night, seeing as it was the weekend. He didn't invite anyone over, and he was sure he had locked the door when he came in. Becoming scared, he slowly and quietly off his bed and towards his closet. He didn't want to take any chances of staying put. He opened the closet door as quietly as he could and stepped inside and closed the doors. He moved to the far back corner and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. He heard the sound of someone walking around downstairs and covered his mouth to conceal his gasps. Suddenly, the footsteps started moving towards the stairs. Hinata's small frame started shaking. The footsteps walked up and down the hallway, moving into every other room on the top floor before stopping right outside Hinata's door. 

Crap...he didn't lock his door

The person on the other side of the door twitches the doorknob and the door swung open slowly. The stranger walked around the room, looked under the bed and desk, before finally stopping in front of the closet door. Hinata could see the shadow of the person on the other side and he began to shake violently. 

The doors opened. 

"Oh, Hinata….My Hinata….I found you~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol


	4. Chapter Four - Relief

Hinata shook violently, "P..please don't hurt me." 

"Woahhh! Hinata, don't worry! It's just me!" 

Hinata slowly opened his eyes. "K...Kuroo?" 

Kuroo nodded and rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare yo—" 

"Kuroo! I told you not to do that! Hinata-San, I'm so sorry. Someone just had to scare you," Kenma glared at Kuroo. 

Hinata blinked before chuckling a little and standing up. 

"Oh...that's alright! I'm just a bit jumpy today. Haven't really had a good day, anyway," the ginger spoke. 

Kenma and Kuroo frowned. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Kenma asked, concerned. 

Hinata sighed and sat down on his bed, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Well….yeah, something did happen." 

He went on explaining how he was going to confess to Kageyama. He explained the letter and how excited he was. And he explained what happened and how heartbroken he is. 

Kenma frowned and sat next to his friend. "I'm sorry, Hinata-San. That sounds awful." 

Kuroo nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that must've been terrible." 

Hinata shrugged. "If he's happy...I guess I can't say anything about it," he mumbled. 

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something before his phone buzzed. He looked down at it before sighing. 

"I've got to get home, my mom needs me. I wish I could stay longer. I'll check in on you sometime later, Hinata," the captain smiled. 

Hinata nodded and gave a small smile as well, "Alright. Thank you, Kuroo." 

Kuroo stepped out of the bedroom and could be heard leaving a few seconds later. 

Kenma glanced over at his orange haired friend and took a deep breath. 

"Hey, Hinata-San? How about we go walk around the park? It would help take your mind off things for a bit," he questioned. 

Hinata pondered for a moment before nodding. "Alright, let's go." 

The two males rose and placed their shoes back on downstairs. They walked a few blocks down to the park, taking a small stroll around the perimeter before taking a seat on a bench nearby. The two chatted and joked around. Kenma's laughter died down as he looked at Hinata's smiling face. He smiled, his face becoming a peach color. 

It's now or never, Kenma, he thought to himself. 

He lifted his hand hesitantly and placed it over Hinata's on the bench. Hinata's eyes shot open in confusion, glancing down at their hands. 

"Uhm...Kenma—" 

"Hinata," Kenma cut him off, "I feel so sorry for what happened...and..I want to help. If you ever feel lonely...just talk to me...we can be lonely together, because...I care about you, Hinata-San and...I really like you." 

Hinata's mouth was agape, his widened hazel eyes staring at the other male. His face was also adorning a red hue. He was frozen for a few seconds before he blinked and grinned widely. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed Kenma's hand. 

"....I….I think I really like you too, Kenma. Thank you so much." 

Kenma covered his face with the back of his hand to hide his very visible blush and looked away. 

"N-No problem, Hinata-San. So does that mean...we're…," Kenma trailed off. 

Hinata smiled excitedly, "A couple? Only if you want to be, Kenma!" 

Kenma smiled softly and nodded, squeezing Hinata's hand as well. 

"I would really like that." 

Unknown to the new couple, a certain raven haired setter was watching from afar, anger rising inside him every millisecond. 

"What the hell is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Kokomo} - {Beach Boys}  
> 0:23 ━❍────── 2:32  
> ↻ ⊲ Ⅱ ⊳ ↺  
> VOLUME: ▁▂▃▄▅▆▇ 100%


	5. Chapter Five - Struggle

It had been a week since Kenma and Hinata started dating. A week. Too long for Kageyama. He hated seeing them together. It was disgusting. It was like he saw them everywhere. The park, restaurants, even at school. Kenma didn't even go to Karasuno. And everytime he would see them, his blood would boil. Which is just what's happening right now. Kageyama's eyes dilated as he glared at the couple. His pearly teeth chewed on his lip as he thought of possible ways to break them apart. All possibilities he thought of resorted back to one thing and he was willing to do it. Hinata's laughter brought him out of his trance. He looked back at the pair who were now saying their goodbyes. Hinata was the one leaving, Kenma smiling and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. The energetic ginger walked off, a skip in his step. Kageyama's gaze followed him before turning itself back to the ombre haired male. Like he had no control of his body, Kageyama stood up and was soon in front of Kenma. 

"Huh? Oh, hey Kageyama." Kenma greeted. 

Humming, Kageyama responded, "Hey, Kenma. Uhm, I was planning on getting something for my cousin's birthday. She really likes video games. So, I was wondering if you could come help me?" 

Kenma's eye flickered with excitement. "Oh! Sure," He stood up and pocketed his phone that he had been on, "where are we heading first?" 

Kageyama smiled eerily. "I was planning on going to my house for lunch first? Then over to the game shop?" 

Kenma nodded, "Sounds good to me. Hinata and I were going to get lunch, but Natsu is sick so he had to leave early. Thanks for the offer, Kageyama." 

Tobio nodded slowly and turned on his heel. As he and Kenma walked towards the bus stop, ideas ran through Kageyama's head. Soon enough, he came to a conclusion right when they reached the bus stop. They chatted a little before the bus pulled up. After the fifteen minute ride, they stepped off on the corner of Kageyama's neighborhood. Once they reached his house, Kageyama welcomed Kenma in and slipped his shoes off, Kenma doing the same. 

"Have a seat, I'll go get lunch started," Kageyama smiled. 

Kenma nodded and walked around the sofa, stopping for a minute. "Uh, actually, where is your restroom?" 

Kageyama pointed towards the stairs and tilted his head. "Third sort on the right." 

Kenma smiled and walked in the said directions, unknowingly falling right into Kageyama's trap. Said raven haired setter sauntered around his living room, quietly walking up the stairs and towards his room. Walking in, he walked towards his bed, kneeling down and pulled out a medium sized box. Inside were various objects that would most likely get him in a little trouble if found. Rope, ibuprofen, handcuffs, various sharp objects, many prescription medications, and much more. Shifting through the box, his nimble fingers latched around a rag, some rope, and a bottle of liquid. Walking to his connected bathroom, he placed the rag in the sink and twisted the cap off the bottle. Pouring the clear liquid onto the rag, Kageyama grabbed some plastic gloves from under the sink and slid them on. 

"Hey, Kageyama? Where'd you go?" Kenma's voice called out, seemingly coming from the kitchen. 

Pausing in his actions, Kageyama snapped the elastic band of the glove around his wrist, the distinct popping sound being heard. 

"Oh, sorry! I'm just changing into something a little more comfortable. I was jogging early," he lied. 

Upon hearing an "okay" from the ombre haired male, Kageyama turned back to his plan. Picking up the rag, he squeezed the excess liquid back into the bottle. It might come in handy again. Picking up the damp cloth, he slipped the rope over his arm and let it rest there. Stepping out of his bathroom and room, he stood in the hallway. Biting his lip, Kageyama took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. Kenma was scrolling on his phone, his back turned to Kageyama. Being as quiet as humanly possible, Kageyama stalked towards the other male. Setting the rope down silently, he stood directly behind Kenma. After two excruciatingly long minutes, he took another deep breath and began to count in his head. 

One….two...three…! 

Quickly shoving the rag into Kenma's face, making sure to cover his nose and hold it there, Kageyama wrapped his other arm over Kenma's chest and held him down as Kenma struggled. His screams and desperate calls were muffled by the rag. Kageyama held him there for a good solid five minutes before Kenma's struggling slowly began to cease until his whole body went limp. 

Pulling the rag away from Kenma's face, Kageyama stared at the ombre haired male. Small fits of laughter left his lips as he stared at Kenma's limp form and closed eyes. Coming back to his senses, Kageyama grabbed the rope and bound Kenma's wrists together, as well as his ankles. Picking up the smaller boy, Kageyama carried Kenma to the basement door and down the stairs. Walking towards a small room on the side that none of his other family members went in, he sat Kenma down in a chair and re-tied his ankles to the legs of the chair and duct taped his wrists to the arms of the chair. Ripping another piece of duct tape, he placed it over Kenma's mouth and smiled at his handy work. Stretching his arms over his head, shoulders and back cracking, he turned around and flipped the light off, leaving the unconscious Kenma in there until he awoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon may the Wellerman come, to bring us sugar and tea and rum


	6. Chapter Six - Almonds

Kenma slowly opened his eyes and groaned. When he tried to lift his hand up to rub his eyes is when he noticed the situation he was in. Soon enough he started to struggle. 

"There's no use in that. You're not getting out," a voice rang through the air. 

Eyes snapping up, Kenma stared at Kageyama. Said boy had a smirk across his face. Kenma glared at Kageyama. His struggling ceased as the tape started to hurt his wrists. 

"Now... you're probably wondering why you're here," Kageyama said softly. 

Kenma only glared even more. 

Kageyama chuckled, "Well...you see...Hinata isn't yours. He's mine." 

Kenma stared at Kageyama in confusion and speculation. Kageyama only laughed and walked over to the tied up boy. He slowly peeled off the duct tape covering Kenma's mouth.

"What do you mean he's yours? Me and him are dating!" 

Kageyama sighed, a soft but terrifying smile adorning his face. "Not for long," the setter laughed quietly before he erupted into laughter. 

Kenma began to struggle again, desperately trying to get out before Kageyama did anything to hurt either one of them. 

His wrists turned an awful shade of red before his eyes flickered up. He saw Kageyama bending over a small desk. In his hand he held a syringe. In the other, a small bottle. Kenma could barely make out a pale blue liquid inside said bottle. His desperate attempts at freedom quickend in pace. Kageyama's voice cut through the grunting and silence in the room. 

"Kenma, riddle me this. Do you like the smell of almonds?" 

Kenma paused and stared up at the other male. When he didn't answer he felt a sharp pain in his cheek. Kageyama had slapped him. 

"Answer me." 

Kenma shook slightly and slowly opened his mouth. "I..would suppose I do." 

Smiling, Kageyama raised the syringe up so Kenma could see it. Inside was the same pale blue liquid. 

"Well….cyanide had a very faint smell of almonds. Did you know that?" 

Kenma, not wanting to anger the other even more, shook his head. 

"Ah...well seems you're about to find out," Kageyama said softly and raised the syringe up to Kenma's neck. Kenma jolted and began to struggle even more. He tried to kick at Kageyama or at least stall him a bit. But Kageyama was quicker and he slapped Kenma once more. While Kenma was stunned, Kageyama stabbed the needle into Kenma's pale neck. Kenma screamed, trying to alert anyone who could hear him. Kageyama just smiled and pushed the rest of the liquid in the syringe into Kenma's neck. He placed a finger over Kenma's mouth and slowly removed the needle. Placing his supplies down, he watched as Kenma still mustered enough of his strength to struggle a few more times. Kageyama only chuckled. 

"I hope you learned your lesson, Kenma." 

Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He pushed the chair that Kenma sat in to the corner. He walked out of the basement and went to wash his hands. Soon, the ringing of a phone broke through the silence. Turning around, Kageyama noticed Kenma's phone lying on the coffee table. He picked it up and looked at the screen.  
Kageyama stared at the contact name. 

🍊 Hinata ♥️

Kageyama smiled. He wanted nothing more than to answer it but he dragged his thumb across the cool glass and ignored the call. 

"Soon, Hinata. Soon…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Cyanide smells like almonds


	7. Chapter Seven - Let's Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, Yachi and Hinata are not getting together

Leaves crunched under Kageyama's feet. In his arms laid Kenma's deceased corpse, cold as ice now. The forest around the two was cold, damp, and dark. The perfect place for Kageyama's plan. His eyes scanned the area before he found the spot. He dropped Kenma's body with a huff and slung off the bag he had been carrying on his shoulders. Unzipping the bag, he pulled out the necessities. Rope and a letter. Many didn't know this, but Kageyama was excellent at forgery. He scaled the tree, climbing until he reached a high enough branch. After tying one end of the rope securely around the branch, he climbed down. He took the free end of the rope and tied it into a noose. He bent down and carefully leaned Kenma's body against his own. He heaved Kenma's body up a bit so it would reach the rope. Once he successfully did so, Kageyama slipped the noose around Kenma's pale neck. After tightening the noose, he quickly let go and stepped away from Kenma's body. The rope swayed, as did Kenma's body. Kageyama stared for minutes. Chuckles escaped his lips and they slowly grew louder. He quickly silenced himself when he heard voices. Kageyama scooped up his bag and gripped the letter he forged. He slipped the letter into Kenma's still clenched hand before running away as quiet as possible. 

The next day at school, an assembly was called. As all the students of Karasuno filed into the gym, they all had confused faces. Once they were all seated, the principal began to speak. 

"Students...the topic that we are informing you all about is not for the faint of heart. A very tragic event has taken place. We, Karasuno, have been informed that Kenma Kozume from Nekoma was found dead. It is suspected that he committed suicide due to how his body was discovered." 

"NO! GOD PLEASE NO! DON'T LET IT BE TRUE! NOT HIM! NOT KENMA! A-ANYONE BU-BUT KENMA!" A frantic voice screamed. Said voice belonged to Hinata. Gasps rang out and heads hung down low. Sugawara quickly stood up and draped an arm over Hinata's shaking shoulders. 

"No! N-No...not...not...my Kenma…" 

Sugawara led him away and out of the gym. The rest of the students had gone silent. The principal lowered his head before speaking again. 

"We, Karasuno, have decided to have two days off of school to commemorate the loss of Nekoma's student and volleyball team's setter. If you would all proceed to line up when your class is called and walk to the front of the school. We will be informing parents shortly." 

Once all classes were called and had gathered outside, Sugawara and Hinata finally returned. Hinata was still shaking, salty tears rolling down his cheeks. He choked back sobs and covered his mouth to conceal them. The team gathered around to either hug him or give him encouraging words and I'm sorry(s). Even Tsukishima patted Hinata's shoulder and mumbled words of encouragement. Kageyama walked over and rubbed Hinata's shoulder. 

"I'm so sorry, Hinata. Really...I am." 

Hinata sniffed and looked up, rubbing his tears away. "T-thanks, Kageyama. I... I'm going to go now. I need some space." 

The team, including Kags, nodded. They bid him goodbye before they all walked home as well. 

Once Hinata returned home, his mom immediately stood up from her place on the couch. 

"Oh, Shoyo. I heard what happened. I'm so sorry, darling." She said with sincerity. She hugged her son, Natsu hugging them both a few seconds later. Hinata's body shook violently as he sobbed into his mother's shoulder.  
Soon, Hinata let go and asked to be excused to his room. His mother nodded sadly. He walked up to his room and sat down on his bed. He stared at the wall for a good thirty minutes before he blinked back some excess tears and looked around. He picked up a plushie Kenma had gotten him. It was a crow with cat ears. Kenma had said it reminded him of their teams. Hinata stared at it, and unlike he did with Kageyama's, he hugged it tightly and cried. He just cried. He cried himself to sleep that night as well. He didn't even have the energy to get up the next morning. He only got up for food, to go to the bathroom, and when Kuroo came over. Kuroo didn't look too good himself. His eyes, like Hinata's, were red and puffy. His black hair was a mess and unkept. They sat in silence for a while before Hinata gave Kuroo a hug. They both shed a few tears.  
After Kuroo had left, Hinata received a text from Yachi. She asked him if he was alright, to which he replied with a no. She responded, "Let's hang out tomorrow, okay? We can talk about some things." Hinata told her that he would and that he'd meet her at his house. They told each other a goodbye. Hinata let out a shaky sigh and hugged the plushie once more. 

"....I love you, Kenma. I always will…."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yachi is a whole lesbian, she's gonna be dating Kiyoko


	8. Chapter Eight - Too Close

Beep...beep...beep...bee- 

Gently turning off Hinata's alarm clock, Mrs. Hinata smiled sadly down at her sleeping son. She ran her fingers through his hair before shaking his shoulder softly. 

"Shoyo... honey, it's time to get up. You're friend, Yachi? She called. She said she would be here soon." 

Shoyo grumbled a bit before his eyes shot open. 

"Oh! I forgot! I was supposed to meet up with her!" He yelled in surprise as he scrambled out of his bed and made a beeline towards his closet. Throwing an outfit out, which consisted of a turtle neck, jeans, and sneakers, he rushed to the bathroom. 

His mom shook her head and chuckled, though a sad expression stayed on her face. She missed Kenma just as much as Hinata did. She thought he was the best for her son. Now...she didn't know how Shoyo would recover. Standing up from her place on his bed, she walked to Natsu's room to play with her daughter like she promised. 

Hinata quickly turned the shower on, impatiently waiting for the temperature to get warm enough. Discarding his pajamas, he hurried into the shower, the warm water relaxing him. Humming in satisfaction, he remembered what he was doing and began to wash his now wet hair. After fifteen minutes, Hinata emerged from the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He took another towel and dried his hair as much as he could. Slipping his clothing on, he padded back to his room, putting his shoes on once he was there, and grabbed his phone. He clicked the power button and the glass screen lit up. Hinata held back a few tears as the screen illuminated his face. The wallpaper was a picture of Kenma and himself. It was on their first date. Kenma was obviously blushing, but still had a small smile present on his face. Hinata was grinning at the camera, an obvious blush coating his cheeks as well. Hinata wished he could go back to that day. Shaking his head, he slid his thumb across the cool glass and went straight to his messages. He found Yachi's conversation and clicked the rectangular box at the bottom. 

Hinata: Hey, Yachi! Sorry, I kinda overslept. But I'm ready now, so I'll see you soon! 

He watched as the three dots appeared, signaling that Yachi was typing. 

Yachi: Oh hey! It's alright, I understand! I'm just now rounding the corner! I'll be there soon! 

Hinata smiled and placed his phone in this pocket and went downstairs after telling his mom he was gonna wait for Yachi outside. He opened the front door and walked out onto the porch, the warm sun beating down on him. He rocked back and forth on his heels when his phone vibrated. He retrieved the device from his pocket. He was expecting it to be a text from Yachi, but the contact name made his heart drop. 

Kageyama 👹

Hinata read the preview of the text message Kageyama had sent. 

Kageyama: Hey, Hinata. I was wondering, would you like to go out today? Get your mind off things? 

Hinata stared at his screen until it went black. Kageyama was the main cause of his pain at first. Then Kenma's death….Hinata didn't think he could be around Kageyama's at all. At least not at the moment. The tangerine haired boy sighed and swiped the notification away. He couldn't deal with it right now. As he put his phone back in his pocket, he heard Yachi calling to him from across the way. He turned towards her and waved. Once they reached each other, they shared a hug. 

"Hey, how're you doing?" Yachi asked as they pulled away from the hug. 

Hinata shrugged, "Just….tired..and..sad. Confused." 

Yachi nodded. She soon replaced her frown with a smile and grabbed Hinata's hand. 

"Well, let's get going! I know the perfect place to start. The fair!" 

She started leading Hinata to the fair not too far away. Hinata smiled slightly and followed, happy to have a friend willing to help him. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama sat in his room contemplating why Hinata wasn't responding. He hadn't done anything bad. Well...he hadn't done anything bad that Hinata knew about. Or at least he thought. He set his phone down and put his head in his hands. He was going over possible things he had done, besides the fake hurtful comments he'd say to Hinata, when his sister walked in. 

"Hey, Tobio? Mom wanted to know if you wanted to go to the fair with us? She said you deserved some fun after working hard," she said. 

Kageyama paused for a moment before shrugging, "Why not? I'll go. Let me get changed." 

His sister nodded and walked out of his room to tell their mother. Kageyama stood up and stretched. Opening his closet, he skimmed through the various outfits he had. Once you picked out his outfit, consisting of a hoodie and jeans, he walked over and picked up his sneakers, slipping them on and grabbing his phone before you walked out of his room. Once you walked out of his room he had it towards the bathroom to fix his hair. After doing so he walked downstairs to meet with his mother and sister who were already waiting for him at the door. Once he reached the pair they walked to their mother's car. They pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the location of the fair which was only about a mile away. Once the fair came into view, Kageyama's sister started bouncing up and down in excitement. Their mother parked the car and they all piled out. Kageyama's mother said she would go with his sister and that he could go up on his own if he liked, only if he had his phone with him. He nodded and watched her sentence of the fair. Looking around and scanning the place, he decided to start at the ferris wheel. The line wasn't too long, maybe about 20 or 25 people. Kageyama decided he could wait. He stood in line for a few minutes, checking his phone here and there before something bright and orange caught his attention. Turning his gaze towards his left, his eyes widened with surprise and joy. Hinata was here. His love, his one and only, his everything. Right there. Perhaps that's why he didn't respond to his text. Kageyama was above to call out for the other male when something stopped him. He looked beside Giants and noticed someone holding his hand, their fingers intertwined. 

Yachi. 

Kageyama scowled and clenched his fists. What was she doing? He was supposed to hold Hinata's hand like that. He was supposed to go to the fair with him. That. Should. Be. Him. Kageyama continued to glare at the pair before they disappeared from his site. Kageyama looked down and sneered. That wasn't going to slide. Not at all. He looked back up and boarded the ferris wheel, seeing as he was next. As he went around on the ride, he found the two walking amongst the other guests. He glared at Yachi and thought of countless things. But one thought kept repeating in his mind. 

To hell with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suffer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Wattpad first, so if you've seen there before, hi welcome back. Your pain is amusing.


End file.
